


Sleepover

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Clary has Isabelle over for a sleepover. Jocelyn is surprised by this. Set between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Jocelyn was worried about leaving Clary alone to go on a date with Luke. Clary hadn't been alone since before Valentine had kidnapped her. Clary was sitting at the table texting when she walked into the kitchen. 

"Are you sure that you're okay being alone?" Jocelyn asks. 

"Um, about that. I was a little scared about being alone and so I asked Izzy if she'd come over. Is that okay?" 

Jocelyn tried to think about who Izzy was. Clary had made so many new friends in the past few weeks. "Izzy..." 

"Oh," her daughter said realizing she couldn't remember who Izzy was, "Isabelle Lightwood. Everyone calls her Izzy. I'm sorry I didn't ask. It's okay if she comes over though, right?" 

Isabelle Lightwood. Jocelyn had briefly met her once. All she could think about was how she was a clone of her mother. The only difference was that Isabelle was slightly shorter than her mother. Also, she had dark brown eyes. 

"That's fine, Clary. I'm glad you won't be alone." Jocelyn wasn't sure about leaving her with a Lightwood. Maryse and her had butted heads several times. They started to get along once they both had boys the same age, but they never were friends. 

"She should be over in a few minutes." Clary tells her. 

"Okay. Luke should be here soon too." Jocelyn sat down by Clary, "What's Isabelle like?" 

"Um, she's...she's Isabelle. She extremely girly and stuff. She's a little socially awkward when it comes to girls. She grew up with three brothers. She always hangs out with boys." Clary tells her mom. "Also, she's like the first girl I've gotten along with." 

Jocelyn laughed, "That's true. It's always been you and Simon." 

Clary laughed too. "Where is, Luke?" 

Jocelyn had enjoyed living with Luke and Clary in Luke's apartment for the past few days. "He had to get something for the shop." 

Jocelyn then hears two people talking while walking up the stairs. Jocelyn sees Luke talking with Isabelle. Isabelle looks very surprised and interested in whatever he's telling her. "Really?" 

"Yes." He laughs. 

"Izzy!" Clary shouts in greeting. 

Izzy smiles at Clary. "Hi, Clary. So, how does this thing work?" 

"I still can't believe you've never had a sleepover before."

"Yes, because there were so many chances for that to happen." Isabelle rolled her eyes. Isabelle then looks at her. "Hi, Ms. Fray." 

"Hi, Isabelle. How are your parents?" Jocelyn asked. 

Isabelle's eyes become sad for a second, "Um, they're good." Jocelyn could tell the girl was covering up something. That's when Jocelyn remembered that their youngest son had just been murdered a few days ago. 

Jocelyn now felt bad for asking. "We'll leave you girls now." Jocelyn kisses Clary on the cheek goodbye. "Bye, Isabelle." 

"Bye, Ms. Fray. Bye, Luke." Isabelle says. 

"You guys can leave now." Clary tells them. "We're big girls. Now, go have fun on your date." 

"Bye, girls." Luke says then guides Jocelyn out of the house. 

Jocelyn hoped the girls would be okay and have fun. She hoped they could just be normal teenage girls for a night. They both deserved it. Also, they both needed it.


End file.
